


Reality is like Gravity

by orphan_account



Series: I Knew You Once [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I didn't even mean to have full intentions of continuing 'Little Talks', hahah wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You smile for a while and then you realize. The realization smacks you hard in the face, as if it was a boss linch, and you were still that scrawny kid who could barely lift a hammer. </p><p>It was a simple fact.</p><p> </p><p>You are an immortal god that is eternally young, but Rose, and the others, revoked this trait to become mortal. She is only a mortal human who ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why is Mortality a Wall?

It’s when she’s catching you up with what has happened in her new life. She tells you she has several best selling novels, and she has a side job as a psychiatrist. The man she mentioned when she couldn’t see you was one of her patients who was terrified of the old house, that’s why she was there, to investigate. It warms your heart when she smiles or laughs at one of your stupid jokes.

You smile for a while and then you realize. The realization smacks you hard in the face, as if it was a boss linch, and you were still that scrawny kid who could barely lift a hammer.

 

It was a simple fact.

 

You are an immortal god that is eternally young, but Rose, and the others, revoked this trait to become mortal. She is only a mortal human who ages. She looks at you and asks what’s wrong.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” you tell her. But that is a lie, it hurts you to know this, and you know you must tell her.   
“Not now,” you tell yourself, “we just reunited. I don’t want to drop the bomb now.”  
“So, after the game what did you decide to do?” She asks you.  
You look to her, stumbling over your words, “I- uh, hm, just float around in the sky I guess? Making sure the world is conquer-free from evil space witches. Nothing much to tell. It’s pretty boring, like you just are there to overlook the world and nothing to do. Also I’m like 99 percent sure that you’re the only one who can see me."  
"That sounds awfully lonely," she looks you in the eye, oh here it comes.  
"No, don't you _dare_ start," you warn.  
She then smirks, "it's simply too hard to resist."  
"Roooooose. I'm fiiiine." You insist. Rose simply crosses her arms, "hmm, how long has it been since you've last slept?"  
"Uh-"  
"Or eaten, for that matter."  
"Uh, days?" She's staring at you in disappointment, "what? I just forgot okay? And being a god kinda makes you forget completely!"  
"Hmm, then it would seem we need to remedy that, come on," she grabs you by the hand and starts pulling you along.  
"Rose, it's fine, I can get food later," you protest, nearly tripping over a lifted board in the abandoned house. But that doesn't slow her, she is persistent.

 

You are at her estate, eating. Her home is not nearly as neat as you would think. But it's nice anyway, and you can see a few knick-knacks on a few dressers, many include little wizard statues, or signed photos, oh, even her knitting needles you gave her all those years ago when you were little kids. But you are no longer a little kid, and neither is Rose. Only now have you realized how much she has grown, wow, she kind of looks... You stop your mind from wandering into that direction. Your just friends, yes, friends and that has how it has always been.

You need to tell her.

"Rose?" You say, setting down your eating utensils.  
"Yes, John?"  
"Uh, you do realize, that I'm immortal... Right?"

"Yes, I understand that much, what ever do you mean?" You rub the back of your neck nervously, "it's just, I won't age, I'm stuck at this age. And you aren't." You can see she slows her chewing and sets down her silverware as well, she looks to you, brows furrowed, "is this what has been bothering you?" You nod slowly.  
"Oh John..." She sighs, now you feel guilty.  
"I should just go, you know, it's kinda late anyways." You suggest as you stand. Rose raises a brow at you, "do you have anywhere to stay?"  
"The sky's my home." You say offering a smile.  
"I'll take that as a no."  
Your smile disappears and you nod in defeat. She gets up also and you are surprised to receive a hug. You almost protest, but you don't, it makes your heart skip a beat when she places her hands on your face. "Don't be sad, it's not fitting of you. You are welcome to stay here."  
You grin, "really?"  
"Really." She says, a small laugh escaping her lips.  
When did you get this close? Oh no, it's like one of those movies when the protagonist kisses the girl. Nono, that won't do. Just friends, right? But then again that's how it always starts out in movies too. Shit.  
"John your blushing." She states, with a smile playing at her lips.  
"I am?" And you also noticed your staring at her lips an awful lot. You laugh awkwardly and look away from her, "boy is it hot in here or is it just me?"  
"It's just you."  
Another awkward laugh. _Boy, this is awkward_ , you think to yourself. She slides her hands down from your face and on your shoulders and she makes you bend down a bit.  
"Uh, what are you doing?"  
"This," she stands up on her tiptoes and kisses you on the lips. You widen your eyes and your heart skips a beat (or two?) She pulls away and your just kind of staring in shock. Rose seems to be just as equally confused, "sorry, I was just curious..."  
"I- uh, no, it was uh, it was fine!" You feel your cheeks heat up a bit.  
"That bad?"  
"What? No! No it's just, that was kind of sudden. Heh..."  
"It's getting late, I'm going to sleep." She says goodnight and leaves to her room.

 

What have you gotten yourself into?


	2. It's the little things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only now that you notice the little things.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and it has been a few months since you remember the events that unfolded in your first life. It was a big reality shocker for you, but you won't let it bother you.

John is also still living with you, considering it wouldn't be a good idea to let a god who has control over the wind to wander around alone. Even though he has done it for years. You won't allow him. Which brings another subject to your attention.

Ever since the night you and him, well, kissed, he has been blatantly avoiding you. You fear you might have scared him off by little fault. You can't blame him, you were equally baffled as to why you did that as he is, or was.

You are currently clicking away at the keys on your computer, you have been writing since 6 in the morning. With a surplus of coffee you should have this chapter to your novel done by the end of the day. The novel is about the events that occurred in the game, from what you recall at least. You need John to read through it and correct things that may be off, though that can't happen at the given moment since he is probably avoiding you yet again for the day, he's still a child at mind and you can't deny that.  
As you take another sip from your coffee mug you hear footsteps behind you, you know for certain you don't have any guests besides John. So it has to be John.  
"Hello John," you say not looking away from your computer.  
"Hi Rose," he hums. Someone's in a good mood.  
"Have a nice rest?"  
"Yeah, it was pretty good! But, um, I was wondering."  
"Oh no, John Egbert's wondering something," you laugh.  
You can hear the frown in his voice, "hah hah. Very funny. As I was saying, wearing the same clothes for years can get pretty, uh, what's the word?"  
"Boring? Tiresome? Old? Completely and utterly bland?"  
"Yes, thank you. So can we go, er, shopping?"  
You never thought you would actually hear him say that.  
"Isn't shopping for girls?" You tease.  
"Bluh, Rose, seriously, I don't need your snark right now!"  
"Of course John dear," you smirk as you save your files and shut your laptop, "I'll take you shopping."  
He is pouting like a big baby now, as you walk away to get ready you swear you can hear him say, "bluh bluh, huge witch." You shake your head and smile.

It's when you're shopping with him that you notice the little things. How he lightly grabs the hem of your shirt when you're walking so he doesn't get lost. Or when you're observing the clothes he had chosen to try on he stares at you. He thinks you don't notice, but you do. And whenever you pat down a shirt, or fix the collar of a shirt he's trying on he blushes furiously. You don't tell him, of course, so instead you just eye him getting flustered over small things.

 

It's been a year or so now, John still lives with you, but you don't mind, in fact you enjoy his company. Last year he got you a cat for your birthday, it was generous of him. But now the cat, as you dubbed Jaspers Junior, will constantly fall asleep on your keyboard, deeming it useless until further notice.

Ever so often you find a note from him in unusual areas, once you found one in your hair after you took off your headband. You wonder if he ever thinks it may be a bit creepy or just following in his father's (brother's?) footsteps.

It's only now that you notice the little things about yourself when around John. The little moments when you catch yourself lost in his deep blue eyes. Or when you wish to reach for his hand to never let go. Or even the moments when he's not with you by your side and you long for his company. You've known this feeling before but not with John, never with John. He's just your friend, that's how it has always been.

 

It was the anniversary of the game and his birth when he asks you out. You should have seen it coming. You don't know what compels you but you say yes. He grins and kisses you.

It's then you remember the little things once more, it was obvious. And then you remember what he said last year on that first night. He's immortal and ageless. You aren't.

  
What have you gotten into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah, remember when I said I'm only going to have two or three chapters? Well I was wrong! I'm writing _four_ chapters


	3. Flowers Can Wilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She continues to age, but you don't.

Your name is John Egbert and you are planning on marrying your girlfriend of 2 years, Rose Lalonde. But you're unsure if she would say yes, seeing as marriage is a lifelong commitment, then again she loves you, and you love her. So instead, you casually mention it in conversations.

The first time you suggest it, you suggest it as a joke and she laughs.

The second you mention it quietly, and she just shrugs it off.

The last time is when you actually ask her, straight forward and with a ring. She says yes and then you kiss her.

 

   You get married in the autumn, there isn't anyone on "your side" per say since you don't exactly exist. There is only a few people on Rose's side though, friends is what you guess. Though you swear you see Dave Strider in one of the seats, you go to great him with Rose but all he says in, "Grats sis, you somehow picked up one hella dweeby-looking dude." You open your mouth to protest but he walks off for the food. He doesn't even remember.

"He'll remember eventually, John dear," Rose says trying to reassure you. You nod.

   You have been married to the love of your life for over two years now, and you are home alone right now. Rose is at some interview for her newly released novel, the one she has been working on for nearly 4 years. You remember her having you read through it to make sure it's accurate, it was. She still goes by the last name Lalonde as her pen title though, she says it's more appealing to the eye than "Rose Egbert." You agree with her of course, seeing as it doesn't seem fitting her, it also weirds you out whenever you think of her last name other than Lalonde.

   You also notice she has been extremely moody and snappy with and at everything, including you. When you point it out she just grumbles something under her breath and ignores you. She has also been feeling ill as of late and she has no idea why, neither do you. You tell her to go see a doctor but she refuses to. Today though, she said she would relent and go see a doctor after the interview.

   You wait anxiously at home, and then you hear the front door open and close. You stand from the couch you were lounging on and go to greet her at the door, she takes off her coat and hangs up on the coat rack.

"So...?" You raise a brow.

She sighs and walks to the living room, you follow.

"Rose?"

She sits down and pats the spot next to her, "you may want to sit down for this."

Oh no, your heart starts to race as you prepare yourself for the worst. You sit down and she looks to the side, searching for words.

"The reason, I'm... ill, is because... how do I word this correctly?"

"Just spit it out," the suspense is killing you, not literally though.

"John, we're going to have a child." She says finally.

Your mouth drops and you stare in shock. That is not at all what you were expecting.

"John?"

You let out a big puff of air, "phew, wow, uh, wow, just. Just wow." You can't help but smile, as it widens you look to her, "really?"

She nods, "yes."

You're so happy at the given moment that you don't even know what to say. Though Rose doesn't look too happy, she's kept a straight face the whole way through.

"What? What's wrong?"

She sighs and shakes her head, "you'll understand in nine months."

Oohhh. "Ahah, right, sorry, it's just, wow. Wow! Wow..." Wow is all you can say at the time being, you smile widely and pull her into a hug. Then whisper, "wow..."

 

It's night time when Rose tugs at your hand, "John."

You mumble something under your breath.

"John," she says louder, you look over your shoulder at her, "what?"

"It's time."

Your eyes widen and you fly out of bed, quite literally too. Rose sits up slowly and you rush to her side to promptly pick her up in your arms, you need to fly her to the hospital.

"John you're being over dramatic," she says under her breath. Maybe you are a bit.

But maybe you aren't.

   You're pacing back and forth in the hospital outside Rose's room, you've been there for hours and Rose won't let you come in, she says it's for the best considering you'd freak out too much and possibly scare the nurses. She's right of course, and so now you're just waiting. And you see a certain Dave Strider approach you, he probably got the message.

"Sup, got the message. Hey, I never caught your name."

You look to him, not really focused on the conversation he's trying to start, "John Egbert." He seems to pause for a moment, then blinks back into reality, "man your name even sounds nerdy. Where did Lalonde even find you?"

"Look, Dave, I'm not really paying attention to this conversation seeing as Rose is currently giving birth." You snap, he was always such a prick. Even now.

"Alright, alright, don't let your daddy stress get to you dude. Babies are scary, like, droolin' all over the place and shitting their diapers."

"Shut up Dave!"  And then you hear it, a small wail of a baby.

A nurse is at the door already and calling your name.

You push past Dave to go inside the room. You see Rose holding your newborn child, she's smiling softly at it and you make your way next to her. Grinning, you wipe away some tears forming at your eyes. You're the proudest father ever.

 

   You and Rose, oh and your child, is having a wonderful life now. Your child is going off to their first day of school, preschool to be precise. You're so proud you don't have words to express how proud you are.

But something's wrong, you can feel, but Rose does most of all. She goes and takes a visit to a doctor once more, this isn't another child. When she comes home she has a look of dread on her face, you're instantly worried. She breaks down crying, this is the first you have actually seen her in this sort of state. In muffled sobs she breaks the news to you.

Cancer.

   You shake your head in denial, no, not now, not when you are at the peak of happiness.

She tells you she has to start the medication or her fate is truly sealed. You swallow hard and nod, "you're going to be fine, we're going to get through this." You try to reassure.

 

   It's June when you go to visit Rose in the hospital for the very last time. You're holding her hand and she looks up at you, she looks tired.

"Hey, guess what? Our kid got straight A's in all their classes."

She smiles.

"Also, I brought you these," you put some roses in a vase, "roses for a beautiful Rose."

"Hmm... Shame they'll last longer than me..."

You frown, "hey, don't talk like that."

"I'm so tired..."

"No, Rose, c'mon, you need to keep fighting. Don't give in. Please don't..."

"I love you."

"I love you too, but you can't do this. You're strong. Just keep fighting."

"I've been fighting all my life.... I'm so tired fighting... I'm so tired."

"Rose, no..."

She smiles at you one last time and her eyes slowly shut. 

"Nonono. Rose wake up."

Doctors rush in when the heart monitor flat lined. Her hand goes limp and slips out of yours. All you can do is stare. 

 

   It's November now, your child looks to you and says, from the grave of your wife. They don't understand, "daddy, where's mommy?"

"She's asleep."

"She's been asleep a long time, when she gonna wake up?"

You sigh and pick up your child, "she's not..."

Your child frowns, "why come?"

"She's really tired..."

"Why?"

"You'll understand later..."

 

   Your child ages, you don't, they start to question you about it, you don't say anything. One day they come home with a romantic partner. They tell you that they're getting married. You're happy for them, but you miss Rose dearly. You wish she was here for this.

 

   It's been centuries, or is it decades? You can't remember. Your child is old and is a grandparent, that makes you a great grandpa. You're old. But you don't age. This hurts you dreadfully. You're tired, and you want to sleep and never wake up.

So you do.

 

   But you do wake up. Not on earth, no, it seems to be on the Battlefield of The Game you played all those years ago. It appears you're dead, nothing is more relieving than that for you. But then you see, up ahead is a figure. You start to walk in the direction of the person and they turn to face you when they hear you. The face is the face of someone you love dearly, of someone who you thought you'd never see again. You start to sprint to her.

 

"Rose!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy. That was enLIGHTening. Get It?  
> Anyways, I decided to use gender neutral pronouns for the child so you can imagine if its a boy, or girl, or neither! Up to you entirely. Thumbs up to you for reading this!  
> (side note: never upload on mobile.)


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History turns into legend, legend turns into myth.

And as time goes on, history turns into legend, legend turns into myth. Then, one day it is lost forever.

.

. .

. . .

At least; so we believe.

  Though the human Rose Lalonde -who was once a God- never got to publish her book... Their book, it got stored away. Passed down from generation to generation, no one daring to read it due the massive size of it. Eventually it got taken out of the hands of the descendants of Those Who Created and Destroyed, and into a caretakers sort of speak. She was willing to through it away once it was out in her hands. But something stopped her. So she opened it instead, dust flew everywhere in the air, and the paper was hardened. She told some of her friends of this book, unsure of what she would do with it. They say to leave it alone and let it rot away. "But what if the legends are true?" She always argues.

 There had been a prophesy. By the Seer Herself, that once the world would ever need it's guardians again, they would come.

  Before she got further into the investigation. There was a new Game. This was the game that ruined lives, took those you love from your life, that destroyed anything and everything. This was The Game that the Gods played.

And as the prophesy was spoken. It became true. They did return, full in godly robes. The Heir, the Seer, the Knight, and the Witch. They said they would return. And so they did. Once this happened though, the Reckoning commenced. They all did everything in power to move Earth entirely. So the Heir, with the help of the Seer, and others, moved it to a place outside of reality.

There were no stars.

There was no sun.

There was nothing.

And that's where they would stay. Until the Gods deemed it safe. And once they went back, the gods vanished, as if they never were there, erasing anything of them ever existing in their path. Except the Heir and the Seer. They decided to stay on Earth, immortal together. At last, they were truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, it's short. But whatevs  
> I didn't know how to drag it on further.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, I had so much fun writing this. This will actually only have 2 chapters. Maybe three? Between those. Maybe 2.5. Anyways. If you've clicked the link to this story and actually read it I applaud thee.


End file.
